1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display control apparatuses, and in particular, relates to an image display control apparatus for performing display control when allowing a display to display a captured image, a method for controlling the image display control apparatus, and a program that allows a computer to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera, an image captured through an image sensor, e.g., a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an electronic view finder (EVF). Many of recent imaging apparatuses include no optical view finder. In many cases, the composition of a subject is determined on the basis of display on an LCD or an EVF.
In this case, there is a time lag between an image that a user intends to capture and an image that is actually recorded after the user presses a shutter release. Specifically, it takes time corresponding to the length of circuitry in the imaging apparatus after the user recognizes a subject and presses the shutter release until the image sensor exposes an image. In the case where the composition of the subject is determined on the basis of display on the LCD or EVF, time taken after the image begins to be exposed until the image is displayed on the LCD or EVF is further added to the above-described time. Therefore, a reduction in the above-described time lag is very important to provide a user-friendly imaging apparatus.
According to one of related-art techniques for realizing high-speed monitor display, for example, when the operation mode is alternately switched between a still image mode (still mode) and a moving image mode (monitoring mode), higher priority is given to the moving image mode in order to reduce a delay in monitor display during continuous shooting. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-142707 discloses such a technique.